Just so you know
by WildeCard
Summary: He may not understand him, but Cameron Hummel loves his brother, no matter who he chooses to be.  A moment between the Hummel twins ,Cameron and Kurt, set just before Kurt's move to Dalton. I'm not sure about characterisaton, so please R&R.


When Cameron Hummel arrives home from football practice he is in no mood to let the bloody cat in (a gift from Brittany) but he does so anyway, because in spite of his foul mood he is Burt Hummel's boy and he was raised properly. However, Cameron Hummel also grew up, properly or not, with one of Lima's most prominent drama queens, and since said drama queen is currently the source of his twin's foul mood Cameron feels entirely justified in slamming the door and storming furiously into the kitchen, muddy football kit and all, to where an equally angry Kurt is mixing cake batter.

"What's this about you leaving for Dalton" he snarls the moment his foot is over the thresh hold. Kurt spins round to face him, his eyes puffy and his lip quivering.

"I can't take it anymore" he replies with more certainty than his quivering visage would suggest. "Dalton has a zero tolerance policy, I'm moving so I feel safe. I'd have thought _you_ would have understood."

"For god's sake Kurt can't you suck it up? And if not couldn't you at least have told me? I'm your _brother_. Do you understand how hard it was to have to hear that from bloody Jew fro of all people?"

"Don't I understand? It's you who doesn't understand what it's like Cam!" Kurt howls, throwing down his wooden spoon in a fit of rage that left batter spattered across the ceiling. "You're popular, you're on the football team and you're straight. Everyone loves you; you don't know what it's like to be considered a dirty little freak. To be constantly outshone by your brother but, at the same time, to be dependent on him to protect you! You don't understand!"

Cameron growls at his brother, stepping forward into the younger boy's personal space and gripping his shoulders firmly with his hands.

"God damn it I'm trying Kurt! God only knows how hard I'm trying and it's a damn sight more than I can say for you!" Kurt scoffs angrily, shaking himself out of his brother's hold, his mouth open and ready to protest.

"No Kurt" Cameron cuts in "let me finish. You're right, I am all of those things, and I would have hoped, despite our differences, that you would accept that I can't change who I am any more than you can. You know as well as I do what the guys, my friends, what they say about you in the lockers rooms, behind the bleachers, during practice but I defend you. I defend you every single time no matter what because I love you" Cameron's hands are back on Kurt's shoulders forcing the other boy to look at him through red, puffy eyes. "I know I don't say it enough Kurt but I do" Cameron growls, his voice hoarse with emotion as he pulls his brother into a tight hug and buries his face into a neck that smells of hairspray, expensive fabric and their Mother. "I'd do _ anything_ for you" he chokes " I may not always understand you, but I've always got your back, wherever you are, whoever you are and whatever they say about you. You matter more to me than anyone."

Kurt's tears sink into his brother's football shirt as he grasps tightly at the boy's slightly broader shoulders, loosening his grip with a slight whimper when Cameron pulls him back to look him in the eye with a weak yet supportive smile.

"Come on Kurt, we shared a freaking _womb_ together" there is a pause "_naked_, we shared a freaking womb together _naked_, don't you go holding out on me now little brother." Kurt sniffs and smiles.

"You're only 3 minutes older Cam" he sulks playfully. Cameron's grin widens and he reaches out to ruffle the other Hummel's hair affectionately, earning a disgruntled squeak from his body double.

"Yeah, well, you always put so much effort into being fashionable late didn't you?" he laughs, turning and heading out of the door for a shower.

"Thanks Cam" Kurt murmurs softly, reaching up to dab at the tear tracks marring his skin. Cameron pauses on the stairs, turning back to look at his brother.

"No worries...Porcelain" he winks and dashes up the stairs.

Read and review please, I'm not very sure about how Cameron's character is supposed to be, or about brotherly interactions but I've given it my best shot. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
